


All it takes is...

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [41]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Insecurity, M/M, doubting, prompts, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Practice makes perfect.</p><p>Yonekuni is still unsure if Shirou sees him or his other self and decides to take maters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it takes is...

He stared down at his hands in frustration, watching his fingers curl into fists before he turned his attention from the sleeping figure next to him. The bare shoulder with a freckle or two that he could see and the pleasure like flush that covered the wolf’s cheeks.

Shirou’s cries still rang in his ears and he wondered if he was good enough. Better than his “other” self. Insecurity ran through him. And that’s how he found himself up early the next morning, leaving a note for the heavyweight that he’d be back later that day. A train ride through the morning rush, cramped in the train car, he put up with it. He had a plan.

Stepping through the doorway of the large bookstore down town, far enough away from where he lived and worked so that no one would know him and ask him what he was doing. Browsing through the books and manuals, looking for the right book on “how to please a lover”.

The bell at the entrance went off, startling him that he grabbed a few books, barely looking at the title before heading over to pay for the books. He didn’t see the knowing smile that the girl gave him, slipping the books in the bag.

With the right reading and practice, he could make Shirou come harder then ever before, erasing the memories of his “other” self with his sexual talents. Slipping the bag around his wrist, he headed home to “study”.


End file.
